


Coffee time

by flirtywaluigi



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Meeting, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtywaluigi/pseuds/flirtywaluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a coffee shop and pythagoras is very cute and innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee time

The bell above the door rang again, making the staff alert to a new customer. Pythagoras looked up and there standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever met.  
"Wh..what would like to order, sir?" He asked shyly  
The man opened his mouth and the sweet sound of his voice curled around Pythagoras's ears.  
"One medium cappuccino and what ever you want" he said sweeping the brown curls out of his hazel eyes.  
"Do you have a name...for your coffee...so I can get it to you? " He was stumbling over his words much like the way Hercules did after a Saturday night out.  
"The name's Icarus, like the Greek legend but better looking" He sounded so confident like he'd done this hundreds of times before.  
With that Icarus gracefully drifted away. Pythagoras made the best cappuccino he'd ever made, with extra foam and chocolate shavings. He grabbed the sharpie and scribbled down the name and other vital information.  
"Cappuccino for Icarus" Pythagoras yelled into the sea of customers but his eyes firmly fixed on their intended target.  
"Thanks" Icarus whispered gently. With that he turned on his heel andwalked out.  
Leaning against the counter, he sighed blissfully. Behind him a voice piped up.  
"If you've quite finished, do you think you could make some coffees? " Jason, his boss asked.  
"Hmm..Sure thing" 

 

Meanwhile, Icarus left the shop mentally kicking himself for not being brave enough to ask the mab out. 'I'll never be able to speak to him again' he thought whilst draining the last dregs of coffee from the cup. Slowly he walked towards the bin wonderng if he would ever find someone like that barista. Just as was about to throw the cup away, something compelled him to look it over. It read.  
'Hi my name's Pythagoras see a more individual name theb you. My number is the 16th, 19th and the 52th digit of pi. Oh and the last is juat you, a number one, call me...if you want"  
Icarus looked and smiled knowing he would call him....just as soon as he found out those numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first public fanfic and I hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
